


Home

by knightstemplar



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightstemplar/pseuds/knightstemplar
Summary: Wally misses home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something of a drabble, a poetry of mind. The mourning of someone great.

It’s the swift moment between there and gone, when the universe rips him apart before fabricating him back into a body once more. The ambience of a drained existence, the force of  _ here _ again. 

Curiously, he doesn’t remember becoming exhausted. He doesn’t remember when exhausted was no longer exhausted, it just was. The tiredness was in his bones and he accepted this state of being with apathy.

A juncture of decisions are made, when he refuses to be a star-crossed lover. To believe purpose is something for which one is responsible; not just divinely assigned. Wondering if the universe fights for souls to be together.

The yearning of a lover. An impulse driven by frustration.

The loneliness of loss lasts an eternity, giving in means the end of the battle. Sometimes people don’t come back. 

But the responsibility of love is to keep another’s heart safe.

He wants home. He wants her. 

When he dreamed of the one that he loves the most. Then... it is in that instant he can return to reality.

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is an extract of a work in progress yet.
> 
> But I miss him a lot.


End file.
